Carpet generally has a cushion foam layer (also known as carpet underlay or pad) beneath a backing layer from which yarn strands extend. The cushion absorbs foot traffic and makes carpet feel better, last longer. Better quality cushion blocks moisture, fights stains and odors, minimizes sound transfer between rooms, provides thermal insulation and increases air flow between the floor and your carpet for better, more efficient vacuuming. Carpet cushion can include urethane foam, jute, synthetic fiber, felt, foam rubber, or sponge rubber. Urethane foam, bonded or rebonded, is probably the most popular cushion and is made from recycled polyurethane and can be conventional, high-resilience, or modified urethane.
Some commercial variants available are a combination of carpet cushion and polymeric film adhered to the surface. The polymeric layer can provide in some cases a total barrier to moisture incursion into the cushion itself, and subsequently the sub-floor. The benefit of this barrier is to provide better cleanability of the carpet by making it easier to remove the entire spill from the carpet. However, it is highly desirable that the moisture can be transmitted or permeable to the air thereby depleting the moisture content and preventing microbial growth in the cushion.
Moreover, polymers used in carpet cushion are generally petrochemical-based. There is a need to develop a carpet cushion that may be bio-based or environmentally friendly for recycle or renewability.